


"Kawat gigimu sudah lepas rupanya."

by yucc



Series: Hari Karya Penggemar Internasional 2015 / International Fanworks Day 2015 [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Childhood, Friendship, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semuanya dimulai sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu, saat Harry Osborn masih tinggal di New York.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Hari Karya Penggemar International 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kawat gigimu sudah lepas rupanya."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **The Amazing** **Spider-Man 2**  adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh  _Marc Webb_ , dengan naskah buatan  _Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, dan Jeff Pinkner_ , diproduksi oleh  _Avi Arad dan Matt Tolmach_  dan didistribusikan oleh  _Sony Pictures Releasing_ , berdasarkan komik karya  _Stan Lee dan Steve Ditko_.
>   * Judul fanfiksi ini merupakan terjemahan dari dialog  **Harry Osborn**  di  _The Amazing Spider-Man 2._
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


Harry tertawa begitu keras ketika bertemu lagi dengan Peter di hari Senin.

“Astaga, Peter, mukamu—ya ampun, sungguh kutu buku sejati!”

Anak tunggal tersebut masih terpingkal-pingkal dengan air mata yang menetes-netes. Peter baru saja memasang kawat gigi pada Jumat sore, karena potensi masalah rahang di masa depan. Ditambah kacamata besar dan alis yang menyatu, Peter Parker benar-benar terlihat seperti penunggu perpustakaan.

“Diam kau, Harry….”

Harry tersenyum, merangkul pundak Peter, kemudian mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke bantaran sungai untuk melupakan sakit dari benda asing yang baru saja dipasang.

Harry Osborn baru akan tertawa delapan tahun lagi, ketika kawat gigi Peter sudah lama ditanggalkan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari karya penggemar sedunia!
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
